


patience is a virtue

by shuttermutt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttermutt/pseuds/shuttermutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn fucks Harry the best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	patience is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disarm_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/gifts).



> Because some people don't believe in top!Zayn.
> 
> **Additional Warnings:** mentions of casual bruising during sex, somewhat hint at sub-space
> 
> unbetaed

Harry is whining and squirming, rucking up the sheets underneath him and Zayn knows they're going to get all wet with how much he's sweating and he's going to complain so Zayn will have to sleep on them. But that's later. For right now, he smooths his hand up Harry's leg, trying to make him stop being so tense.

"Calm down, H," he says, uncapping the lube and drizzling more on his fingers. He's got two pressed up into Harry, has been fucking him with them for longer than they usually go.

"You should've been in me ages ago," Harry complains, trying to knee Zayn's side and make him go faster. "This is taking so long."  
Zayn huffs a laugh, presses a kiss to Harry's knee. "Stop rushing. Let me take my time with you."

They haven't had the time to really take it slow for a while. Their schedules haven't meshed enough for them to have hours-long sex. Mostly what they've been able to get away with is rushed blowjobs and sex in cramped spaces that usually leaves Harry with bruises (not that he doesn't like the bruises, Zayn's learned, and he takes his time with those when he can, too). Zayn just wants to take as long as he can with this part because he knows it'll end too soon once he actually puts his cock in Harry.

"Can I at least come?" Harry asks, already wrapping his hand around himself.

"No." Zayn bats his hand away, pins it to the mattress. "Keep it there. I don't want you to come, yet." 

Harry gets a dazed, desperate sort of look on his face, but keeps his hand where Zayn put it. He doesn't even try to be cheeky and use his other hand like he would if Zayn wasn't being so serious right now. He just mumbles, "Zayn," and doesn't try anything.

Zayn leans over and kisses his knee again, gratitude and check-in. "It's okay. Just enjoy this," he says softly, going back to paying attention to his fingers in Harry's arse. It's so slick that there's barely any friction, and he's done this enough times to know by heart where Harry's prostate is. He grazes it softly with his forefinger, watches the way Harry's stomach jumps and his legs tense. He's so hot and wet inside, feels so good. Zayn almost wants to be impatient, take his fingers away and just fuck Harry until they both forget their own names, but there's something more satisfying in the wait.

His rim is all tight and red, used looking even though Zayn has only gotten up to two fingers. He knows Harry likes it like that, likes the feeling of being overly-used. Zayn also knows how much Harry loves other things, has a mental catalogue of his absolute favourites. Zayn knows him well enough to know he won't be expecting what Zayn's going to do next.

"Zayn!" Harry shouts, hips bucking up. Zayn smiles against his arse, presses his tongue in deeper beside his fingers. Harry's legs shake and his fingers are buried in the sheets to keep from moving his hands from where Zayn instructed them.

Harry doesn't taste like much, just the slight linger of soap and the chemical non-taste of lube. There's a hint of musk, something that's completely Harry that Zayn loves. Harry is shaking and gasping, trying to keep still around him, and Zayn feels so powerful. He could do anything and instead he does something Harry loves, something that will make him happy.

He's actually crying a little bit, when Zayn pulls up to look at him. They aren't bad tears, just overwhelmed, how Harry gets sometimes. Zayn keeps his fingers deep inside Harry, uses his clean hand to wipe his tears away.

"You're okay," he says, stroking over his cheek with his thumb. Harry turns into his touch, nuzzling his palm. Zayn smiles. "Look at you."

Harry is looking at him, eyes all hazy and blown-out. He licks Zayn's thumb when he presses it against his full bottom lip.

"You ready?" Zayn asks, even though he knows Harry is, has been. "You want me to fuck you now?"

"Please."

Zayn takes his fingers away, shushes Harry when he whines over the loss. He tugs at his cock a few times, getting it slick and ready. He uses his other hand to get Harry's left leg over his shoulder, opening him up to a better angle. Zayn holds his cock steady as he starts to slide in, sighing at how good Harry feels around him.

Harry lets out a little hitched breath, like he's maybe crying again, but Zayn doesn't worry. "You're so perfect," he says instead, watching the way he slips into Harry so easily after so much prep. "God, just look at you. You take me so well." Harry whines again, pressing back to get Zayn in deeper, quicker. Zayn laughs, manoeuvres Harry's other leg over his shoulder and holds onto his hips.

He fucks Harry slow, but deep, keeping his cock inside as long as possible before pulling out again. He can go much deeper like this, knows he's brushing over Harry's prostate with every few thrusts by the way Harry clenches down around him and sobs out a moan. He feels so good, so perfect around Zayn's cock. Like he was made just for Zayn. Zayn loves him so much.

"You can touch yourself, Harry, c'mon," Zayn says, thrusts picking up because he knows he's not going to last. "I want to see you, want to watch you come."

Harry doesn't wait for more instruction, gets his hand around his cock and jerks himself off hard and fast, much faster than Zayn's pace. Zayn watches as he lingers over the head, pressing his foreskin back and wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the exposed head, jerking it and wiping at his wet slit. Zayn is fascinated with Harry's cock, how different it is from his own. Harry keeps letting out these punched-out little noises every time he rubs against the slit, like it's too much.

Zayn knows Harry's going to come before he does, feels him tighten down into a vice, muscles contracting everywhere. He watches as Harry comes over his fist, down his cock and over his belly. There's so much of it, like he's been saving it up for Zayn to fuck out of him. Zayn grabs his hand before he can wipe it off, licks over his fingers and palm to taste him. He's musky and salty, but not as bitter as he could be, since he eats so much fruit. Harry groans, eyes squeezing shut at the overload of sensation.

"It's okay, I've got you," Zayn says. He tangles his fingers with Harry's, sets them in the bed by his head and fucks him hard. He wants to come so much, feels the need throughout his whole body. Harry squeezes his fingers around Zayn's, and that's enough to set him off. He comes in a rush, pumping Harry full, hips stuttering off-rhythm. It feels so good, feels like a reward after such a long wait.

Zayn lets himself breathe through the aftershocks, then pulls out of Harry, shushing him when he winces. He sits back and carefully eases Harry's legs back down to the bed, straightening them out so they won't be so tight from soreness. He settles onto his back on the bed, then, pulls Harry in so he's half on top, face smashed into Zayn's neck.

He's already letting out those huffs of breath that will become snores when he's properly asleep and Zayn cards his fingers through his curls, helping him relax into it easier.

"Love you," Harry mumbles, kissing Zayn's chest absently.

Zayn nuzzles behind Harry's ear, kisses him there. "You too, H."


End file.
